Nueva aventura
by super Princess saiyajin
Summary: Es uns historia que sucede despues de la resureccion de Freezer.
1. El comienzo de todo

Todo empezo en uns mañana estaba entrenando con Piccolo y con Gohan,mientras en la C. príncipe entrenaba con Trunks y Goten que había venido a visitar a su estaba tranquilo cuando el príncipe Saiyajin nota ki maligno se acerca,pero al parecer los niños están tan concentrados entrenando que no se dan también se da cuenta al igual que Goku y Gohan.

Piccolo: De quien sera ese ki maligno?

Goku:No se me voy a teletransportar hasta allí,vienen?

Piccolo:Pues claro que si cabeza de chorlito.

Así se teletransportaron llevándose la sorpresa de que sus amigos ya estaban allí.

Goku:Pero que hacen aquí?

Vegeta:Pues lo mismo que tu,vinimos por que sentimos ese ki maligno.

Yamcha:Si pero de donde proviene?

Todos miraron en todas direcciones buscando un ki,pero no encontraban és de una hora ya se habían dado por vencidos y se iban a ir cada uno a su casa,cuando de repente...

Then shin han:Miren allí hay un plato en el cielo.

Yamcha:Que sera?

Ninguno sabia lo que era hasta que después de un rato el príncipe dijo...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo,espero que les haya gustado.

Por favor mandeme rewiers para saber que puedo mejorar y por favor uno que diga como se puede hacer un segundo capitulo ya que este es mi primer fanfic.

Saludos y abrazos

Súper Princess saiyajin.


	2. Una nueva amenaza

Este es el segundo capitulo y espero que les a los que se han ofrecido a ayudarme.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

La nueva amenaza

El príncipe saiyajin grito-ya se lo que es,como no lo he sabido antes es una nave espacial!

Todos se quedaron mirándolo,pero no por mucho tiempo ya que el príncipe saiyajin se fue volando hacia la demás no lo dudaron y lo nave era grande,era muy parecida a la de Freezer,pero no podía ser de el ya que ese no era su observaban la nave pensando de quien podría repente la puerta de la nave salio dejando ver a miles de soldados,se escucho una voz que nadie conocía y los soldados empezaron a atacar a los guerreros guerreros Z ganaban sin problemas dejando kao a sus enemigos,menos Vegeta que de vez en cuando se le escapaba la mano y los ya habían terminado con todos una voz los despisto.

-No sirven para nada-dijo la voz desconocida enviando una esfera de energía y eliminando a todos los soldados caídos.-Quien eres y que haces aquí?-pregunto Vegeta en tono arrogante.-Hola-dijo la voz friamente-me llamo Froozer y soy un guerrero de la familia del frí hijo de el gran King Cold y hermano mediano de los 5 que a vengarme por la muerte de mis hermanos mayores-termino de hablar la voz,dejando a todos con la boca abierta.-Osea que son 5 hermanos y yo que pensaba que solo existía Cooler y Freezer y que habíamos terminado con toda la familia del frio-dijo Goku con una sonrisa inocente.-Pues pensaste mal y ahora callare y pelea sucio saiyajin-ordeno Froozer poniéndose en pose de pelea-si quieren pueden venir todos a la vez si quieren ya que no sera problema para mi-chulito-penso Vegeta.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado y perdón si hay faltas de favor dejenme rewiers diciéndome que puedo mejorar y si les esta gustando y también si quieren los capítulos un poco mas marró leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin


	3. La pelea

Este es el tercer capitulo y intentare subir 2 capítulos por les guste este capitulo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

La pelea

Empezaron peleando,primero fue Yamcha quien al sentir el poder tan bajo de Froozer(lo escondió casi por completo)creyó poder acabar con el sin golpearlo con puños y patadas,pero no lo conseguía y cuando le iba lanzando una patada a la cara y Froozer lo paro se dio cuenta de que había sido una soltarse pero no lo conseguía ya que Froozer lo agarraba fuertemente y sin intención de empezó a aburrir de que Yamcha fuera tan débil,así que decidió acabar con su vida ó a apretarle la gritaba de dolor,pero los demás guerreros Z estaban en repente cuando Yamcha empezaba casi a llorar por que Froozer le había roto los huesos,Krilin reaccionó-Yamcha ya voy a ayudarte-le dijo mientras volaba hacia Yamcha,pero no pudo seguir con su camino ya que una bola de energía lo sorprendió dándole en un hombro.- Vete miserable,ya te tocara a ti después sufrir como lo hace tu amigo-dijo Froozer con una sonrisa asesina y ahora apretándole la otra pierna a Yamcha quien se retorcía de suerte de Yamcha su dolor acabo,cuando Froozer le atravesó con una mano el corazón.-No,Yamcha-gritaba shin han también salio del iba a ir a golpear al enemigo,cuando de repente alguien lo empuja tan fuerte que sale disparado a un shin han había empujado a Krilin,por que el quería vengar la muerte de su amigo acerco al enemigo y le propino un golpe en la tripa,pero a Froozer no le hizo ni dejo golpear por Then shin han hasta que se aburrió también y dijo-eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?-Eso enfureció tanto a Then shin han que se despisto y no vio el golpe de un fuerte movimiento,Froozer le partió la nuca,matándolo.-Que aburridos son-dijo mientras veía caer el cuerpo de Then shin vez fue Chaoz quien intento golpear a Froozer,pero no sirvió de nada y Froozer por tanto aburrimiento también lo el otro lado solo quedaban Goten,Trunks,Gohan,Krilin,Piccolo,Vegeta y dos niños atacaron a la vez.-Que aburridos sois-dijo bostezando y tapándose la boca con una mano mientras paraba los golpes de los niños con la otra.-Vale,aremos la fusión-dijo Trunks a Goten y este solo asintió-Nos dejaría un momentin,señor Froozer?-pregunto esta vez Goten con la misma sonrisa inocente de su padre.-Adelante-dijo niños hicieron la fusión y empezaron a pelear contra el enemigo,que ahora se tenia que esforzar un poco por parar los ataques,pero al final logro dejar a los niños con toda su rabia empezó a atacar,pero solo logro hacerle un pequeño rasguño a Froozer que desato toda su ira dejándolo inconsciente.-Ahora verás lo que pasa cuando le haces un rasguño al gran Froozer-dijo furioso formando una gran esfera de energía en su lanzó hacia al ver esto se puso entremedio para recibir el el golpe,pero cuando lo iba a recibir alguien lo escucho un grito ensordecedor de alguien se tuvo que tapar los ojos por la los volvió a abrir vio a Piccolo en el suelo muy malherido y con el quien muy débil.-Por que?-pregunto Goku con cara de recibio por respuesta-por que tu ki de Piccolo desapareció y murió.-Ya me harte de estos insectos inútiles buenos para nada,me toca-dijo el príncipe convirtiéndose en dios Super acerco y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara y luego en la todavía no salia de su és de recibir varios golpes y caer al suelo varias veces reaccionó y le sujetó el quien al principio hiba perdiendo ahora iba príncipe le propino una fuerte patada en el labio y hizo que sangrara el labio de su fue la gota que colma el dio un golpe que lo dejo malherido y antes de que lo matara intervino Goku diciendo y primero pelea conmigo-.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les guste y perdonen si encuentran faltas de ortografí capitulo me salio mas largo de lo que pensaba hacer,espero que no haya sido favor dejen leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


	4. El sacrificio

Perdón por el ultimo que tuve muchos errores,se me descompuso el corrector borrando algunas siento de corazó ahora lean el siguiente capitulo,espero les guste.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Se pusieron en posición de batalla,cada uno esperando a que atacara el otro hasta que Goku decidió atacar,claro que ni le rozo pues estaba en Super saiyajin fase 1.

-Enseñame todo tu poder,quiero ver si los rumores que corren por el universo son ciertos-exigio Froozer.

-Que rumores?Mira se me los dices sacare todo mi poder,vale?-dijo Goku chantajeándolo inocentemente.

-Bueno se dice por el universo que eres el hombre mas fuerte de el y que entrenaste con Bils el mismísimo dios de la destrucción,es eso cierto?-

-Pues si,bueno ahora como prometido sacare todo mi poder-dijo Goku expulsando todo su ki de golpe y convirtiéndose en dios Super saiyajin. Empezaron a pelear y Froozer hiba perdiendo,de repente Goku le lanzo una patada al costado y este salio volando hacia una pequeña montaña que había allí. Cuando Goku fue para seguir peleando,vio a Froozer sonreír.

-Por que te ries-djo un poco molesto-ya se, tu tienes todavía mucho poder guardado y solo estabas mirando mis ataques,no?-

-Tienes razón,ahora te mostrare de lo que es capaz el gran soberano Froozer-grito Froozer y desprendió una luz que dejo a Goku ciego por unos volvió a abrir los ojos vio a un Froozer como medio transparente.

-Esta es mi ultima transformación y se llama velosible Froozer. Me hace mas rápido y al ser medio transparente me hace prácticamente invisible-le explico Froozer a Goku.

Siguieron peleando,daban y recibían golpes. Después de dos horas estaban exaustos. Tenían prácticamente las mismas heridas que el otro ya que hiban muy parejos.

''Si seguimos así me quedare hasta que muera aquí,en este terrible planeta Tengo que hacer algo"pensó Froozer.-Goku,te propongo te dejas matar yo me iré hasta dentro de nueva meses,en ese tiempo tus inútiles amigos tendrán tiempo para entrenar y intentar te parece la idea.

Goku pensaba que hacer por que si se dejaba matar sus amigos podrían entrañar y derrotarle pero ¿Y si no entrenaban lo suficiente?Por otro lado si seguían así moriría igualmente. No se decidía hasta que pensó que las esferas del dragón lo podían resucitar a si que respondió hace o tory le dio la mano a Froozer. Este le partió los brazos y las piernas y lo dejo inconsciente. Y como sabia que si lo mataba él,revivirían a Goku fácilmente, se le ocurrió una idea. Se hacerlo al príncipe quien ya estaba despertando y le susurro algo al oído.

-Maldito-grito con fuerza y intento dar a Froozer con toda la energía que le se aparto y el ataque del príncipe le dio a Goku. El ataque fue tan fuerte,que el cuerpo y una gran parte de tierra que había alrededor del cuerpo desaparecieron.

Froozer solo río satisfecho y dijo-Adios y gracia principio,nos vemos dentro de nueva meses-Y desapareció en su nave que a los segundos también desapareció.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado si tienen preguntas o algo que opinar dejenlo por favor en los rewiers. Nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


	5. Volviéndote a ver

Perdón que Bayer solo subiera un capitulo pero tenia que estudiar les guste esta nuevo capitulo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Froozer había desaparecido. Todos excepto Goten, Trunks,Gohan,Krilin y el habían estaban inconscientes menos se podía levantar por lo malherido que lo había dejado Froozer. Están en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho el sonido de una nave y acercándose y ya se había empezado a temer lo peor.

"Que no sea el maldito de Froozer" pensó el saiyajin intentando girarse para ver quien venía.

Vegeta no se pudo mover,pero por los kis supo quienes ,el maestro Roshi y el maestro Karim habían venido a corrió hacia donde estaba Vegeta, pues temía que estuviera muerto. Vegeta para gastarle una broma cerro los ojos esperando que Bulma reaccionara.

-Vegeta,Vegeta estas bien respondeme-le decía Bulma mientras veía que su esposo no respondía y que los ojos se le ponían llorosos.-Vegeta-empezo a llorar en el pecho del saiyajin.

-Ya no llores mujer que estoy bien y me estas mojando-dijo Vegeta mientras le acariciaba el pelo tiernamente.

Bulma miro encima de su hombro para ver que nadie los veía y después solo le dijo-Te amo mi príncipe-y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Luego se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba Trunks, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo,lo comió en brazos y le llevo una semilla del ermitaño a Vegeta.

Cuando este se recupero ayudo a los demás a llevar los cuerpos de todos a la nave.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo aunque se que lo hice muy el siguiente capitulo veremos como reaccionan Gohan, Goten,Krilin y Milk al saber que Goku esta muerto y que lo mato Vegeta.

Otra cosa mariposa hoy o mañana subiré dos fanfics nuevos llamados "Oscuros como la noche" y "Verdad o reto:bola de dragón z".

Espero les guste. Por favor dejen rewiers. Nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


	6. La cruda verdad

Espero les guste

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pov Bulma:

Estábamos aterrizando al lado de la casa de los Son,donde Milk y Ox satán esperaban impacientemente entro por la ventana con los tres niños y los dejo en la cama. Inmediatamente regreso a mi ya se había despertado y al parecer buscaba con la mirada a Goku. Entramos en la casa y lo primero que vi fue la cara expectante de Milk y Ox satán.

-Que paso? Donde están mis bebés?-preguntaba Milk angustiada.

-Milk no te preocupes. Vegeta entro hace nada por la ventana y los dejo en la cama-intente tranquilizarla yo.

Justo en el momento que termine de decir mi ultima palabra Milk salio corriendo a ver a sus "bebés". Al rato bajo con cara angustiada y pregunto- Y mi Goku? Donde esta?-

-No se yo no estuve ahí durante la pelea-me defendí ante la mirada de mi amiga.

-Yo estuve inconsciente,el único que puede saber algo es Vegeta-dijo Krilin señalando a mi príncipe,que al ver que todos lo mirábamos juró rápidamente la cabeza.

-Que paso con Goku?-dijo Milk con la voz un poco quebrada.

Como el saiyajin no respondía le exigí - Vegeta que paso allí? Sólo ahora mismo

Vegeta pareció asustarse un poco por mi tono de voz,pero conseguí lo que quería así que empezó a contar.

-Estábamos allí (contó hasta la parte de la promesa entre Froozer y Goku) luego Froozer le dijo a Goku que si el se sacrificaba el dejaría la tierra por 9 meses. Y claro el tonto de Goku acepto.- dijo finalizándo la historia (saltándose que el lo había matado y no Froozer).

Todos se quedaron mirando a Milk que se había puesto pálida y de un momento a otro se desmayo.

Ya era de ábamos allí prácticamente todo el día esperando que tanto Milk como los niños despertaran,cosa que no sucedió.Al final decidimos irnos a cargaba a Trunks y Vegeta a Trunks en su cuarto y al llegar al mio Vegeta ya estaba en la cama modo acerque y le di un beso a lo que el respondio-No estoy de humor -y apago la luz.

Me quede dormida pensando que le pasaría a Vegeta.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero les haya gustado este cosas interesantes a partir de ahora.Y para la pregunta de "por que no los reviven con las esferas del dragón" pues por que fueron utilizadas meses antes pero eso lo verán mas adelante.

Dejen rewiers. Nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


	7. La chica misteriosa

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y gracias por los rewiers.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Habían pasado 5 mes desde la muerte de Goku y los demás. Bulma estaba entusiasmada,porque en un mes podría resucitar a sus amigos. Bulma limpiaba la casa,mientras que Vegeta y Trunks entrenaban.

-Por fin termino de limpiar- se dijo y bajo al salón,se sentó en el salón y se puso a ver la televisión. Estaba viendo y programa de concursos.

-Vamos,Chloe tu puedes. Que mala puntería venga. No,no. Siiiiiii, Chloe ganó. Para tu casa Steve- gritaba Bulma.

De repente tocaron la puerta.

-Si,quien es?-pregunto Bulma abriendo la puerta.

Era una chica de cabellos negros hasta la cintura. El pelo lo tenia medio de punta y a la vez no. Era como si juntara el pelo de Raditz, Goku y Vegeta.

-Hola,me llamo Kayla(no se me ocurrió otro nombre XD) y me gustaría saber si aquí vive un saiyajin llamado Vegeta.

"Que raro que conozca a Vegeta,que sepa donde vive y que sepa que es un saiyajin,pero na parece tener malas intenciones" pensó Bulma.-Si,vive aqui,pasa,pasa.-la dejo pasar,se acerco al patio y chilló- Vegeta,ven aquí que tenemos visita-.

Al rato se vio salir a un saiyajin de la cámara de gravedad con el ceño fruncido.- Vale iré pero espero que no sea la mujer arpia de Kakarotto - le dijo a Bulma,pero solo recibio un no." Que raro,quien podía ser sino" se preguntaba el príncipe.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con la chica,se asombro al ver su cola y reconocer que era una saiyajin,pero su orgullo escondió esa impresión detrás de su ceño fruncido.

\- La conoces-pregunto Bulma.

-No- dijo secamente Vegeta.

-Hola mi príncipe ,espero no interrumpirle en su entrenamiento pero me preguntaba si podría quedarme aquí hasta que Kakarotto pudiera aparecer- dijo Kayla haciendo una reverencia.

-Como sabes quien soy? Como conoces a Kakarotto? Quien eres? Y porque has venido? -preguntaba Vegeta asombrado por como le había hablado la chica.

\- Lo se ya que eres el príncipe. Soy Kayla. Y las otras dos preguntas solo las podre responder si Kakarotto también esta presentes respondió Kayla.

\- Bueno quedate,pero ni se te ocurra causar algún problemas respondió Vegeta mientras se iba a su cámara de gravedad.

\- Papá, quien era?- preguntaba Trunks curioso.

-Nada hijo,solo una chica misteriosa-

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aunque haya sido un poco corto,pero les prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


	8. Te odio

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

/

Por fin habían pasado 6 meses asi que podían volver a revivir a todos los fallecidos. Todos se reunieron en la C.C. para que Bulma,quien ya había recogido las esferas,llamara a Shen long y resucitara a todos.

Se pusieron en circulo y Bulma llamo al dragón como Goku lo solía hacer.

Shen long salio y con su potente voz dijo-Que desean? -

-Solo necesitamos un deseo. Revive a todos los que Froozer mató- grito Bulma

-Eso es muy fácil- dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaron y después se fue.

\- Hola a todos- dijo Bulma hacercandose hasta sus amigos y le dio un abrazo a Yamcha, lo que hizo que a Vegeta le entraran celos.

-Goku,Goku, donde esta mi Goku?- preguntaba Milk gritando.

Todos miraban a todos los lados buscándole.

\- Pues hay dos opciones,la primera es que siga vivo,aunque muy malherido y la segunda poción es que no lo mato Froozer sino otra persona-

Todos se quedaron espectantes por la inteligencia de Bulma.

-Si,pero quien pregunto el namekiano.

-Vegeta,tu viste como Goku murió,no? Pues finos quien fue-

Vegeta pensaba como decírselo a los demás,decirles que fue él quien lo mato. Iba a empezar a hablar cuando de repente.

-Chicos,yo se quien mato a Goku- dijo una voz conocida.

-Eres tu,Kaiosama?- preguntaron todos al unisono.

-Claro,quien sino,bueno yo se quien mato a Goku igual que Vegeta,pero ya que él no quiere hablar,lo haré yo. Vegeta fue quien mató a Goku.- dijo sentenciando a Vegeta.

-Tu Vegeta,no me esperaba eso de ti,no tenias nada mejor que hacer que matar a Goku mientras el planeta corría peligro. Vete y no vuelvas,no te quiero ni volver ni escuchar nunca más, por mi te puedes hasta matar.- dijo Bulma llorando y gritando a la vez.

Vegeta quería explicar lo que paso,pero conocía a su mujer y sabia que ella no lo dejaría hablar. Agacho la cabeza y se fue volando hasta una isla desierta, ahí escondió su ki pensando en que seria lo siguiente que haría.

En la C.C. Milk y Bulma lloraban,mientras sus hijos intentaban consolarlas.

-Yo no creo que Vegeta haya hecho algo así - dijo Kayla hablando por primera vez.

\- Tiene razón -dijo de repente la voz de Goku.

-Goku?- pregunto Milk.

\- Si,Milk,les contare todo lo que pasó, ya que no dejaron hablar al pobre de Vegeta,Bulma nunca creí que le dirías algo así a Vegeta,estoy muy disgustado con tigo- dijo Goku con la voz mas seria que tenia ,mientras Bulma agachaba la cabeza.- Lo que paso es que yo me ofrecí y Froozer me dejo moribundo, justo en ese momento Vegeta despertó y intento acabar con Froozer con su técnica del Big bang,Froozer era muy astuto y se coloco estratégicamente para esquivarlo y que me diera a mi sin querer,Vegeta me intento salvar,pero no lo logro,Froozer vino por detrás y lo tiro al suelo y luego se fue-

Todos se quedaron petrificados por la historia y Bulma se puso a llorar.

-No te preocupes amiga, seguro que si hablas con Vegeta volverá con tigo- dijo Goku para luego despedirse y irse.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


	9. La terrible idea

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Gracias por los rewiers positivos que me dejan.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pov Vegeta

Estaba destrozado,solo quería irme y no volverla a ver,aunque algo dentro de mi quería que yo volviera y la pidiera no,mi orgullo era mas grande y tendría que venir ella a buscarme,pero,y si no venia? Y si ya no me quería? Y si me odiaba eternamente?. Baje a una isla,me entre unos árboles y encontré mi ki por completo. La isla estaba desierta,solo había arboles así que lo único que se oían eran las hojas con el viento,lo que me dejaría pensar con tranquilidad que hacer.

Pov Bulma

Soy una idiota, pensé. Como no confíe en Vegeta? Por que no le quise escuchar? Por que mi ira no me dejo ver? Eran tantas preguntas. Y si ahora Vegeta no quería volver? Por que conociendo lo orgulloso que es,seguro que esperaría a que yo fuera a pedirle perdón. No se mejor dejare que pase un día y si no viene él, iré yo,decidí en mis pensamientos.

-Yamcha,hazme el favor de por lo menos decirme en donde se encuentra. Es que lo conozco y no quiero que haga ninguna locuro- Lo ultimo lo dijo poniéndose a llorar.

Yamcha al ver a su amiga así,se concentro en el ki de Vegeta,pero no lo encontró.

-bu-Bulma,no lo encuentros dijo Yamcha decepcionado.

-Yo creo que lo habrá escondido,él es muy listo y dudo que fuera tan tonto como para dejarse expuesto- dijo Piccolo con su típica sabiduría.

-Bueno si a lo mejor tienes razón pero,porqueeeeeee- dijo poniéndose otra vez a llorar.

-Pues porque no lo escuchaste- dijo Krilin.

-Krilin no ayudas- le gritaron todos.

-Vale vale- respondió él.

-Bueno si queremos encontrarle lo mejor sera que nos dispersemos- dijo Yamcha tomando a Bulma en sus brazos.

Cada uno se disperso hacia un lugar diferente

Pov Vegeta

Dos kis muy familiares se acercaban. Eran el del insecto con Bulma. De repente los vi pasar por encima de mi y se retenieron para mirar mejor la isla. Los dos se pusieron a hablar y de repente a reír. De un segundo a otro se fueron volando. Me hubiera gustado ir donde el insecto y matarlo con mis propias manos, pero se la veía a Bulma tan feliz que creo que ni me eextraña Y si lo mejor sera que me suicide? Así acabaría con mi dolor y Bulma seria feliz al lado del insecto,mientras que Trunks tendría un padre,al fin de al cabo. Igualmente Trunks se merecía mucho mas ya que yo nunca lo cuide como debería. Ese seria mi fin suicidarme. Mañana al amanecer lo haría.

Pov Bulma Lo estuvimos buscando por toda la tierra y ni rastro de el,yo ya me empezaba a preocupar pero sabia que seguir buscandole seria inutul. Acosté a Trunks, que no sabia nada ya que en el momento que eso sucedió el estaba con Goten,y intente dormir yo misma,pero no podía" Y si hace alguna locura" pensaba. Al final por la madrugada del suelo me quede dormida.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Que les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado y siganme si tienen ideas para algún otro fic,perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	10. El suicidio

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y perdonen por la tardanza.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pov Vegeta

Acababa de amanecer,el sol cubría todos los arboles. Ayer me quede dormido en esa isla pensando en ella. La quería,pero parecía que ella ya me había olvidado. Ayer paso sobre la isla con el insecto de Yamcha,se les veía muy felices ya que pasaron riendo. Mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad. Había perdido a Trunks y a Bulma. Nunca podre vivir con eso así que tome una decisión, buscaría el lugar perfecto y luego me suicidaría.

Pov Bulma

Todavía no sabia nada de Vegeta. Había pasado una noche entera fuera de casa. Me levante muy preocupada por él,aunque sabia que nada le pasaría ya que él era muy fuerte,también sabia que era capaz de hacer cualquier a la cocina y programe a un robot para que hiciera el desayuno. Después de un rato bajo Trunks.

-Buenos días mamá. Papá todavía no se ha despertado?- preguntó inocentemente.

Mi corazón se derrumbo al escuchar la pregunta. Que le contestaría ahora a Trunks?.

De repente,antes de que pudiera responder a Trunks, la vos de Kaiosama se escuchó por toda la cocina.

-Trunks,tu padre esta a punto de morir,tienes que ir a salvarlo sino morirá,esta en lo profundo del ozeano del norte. También avise a los demás dijo Kaiosama.

Pov mi

Trunks se quedo en shock. Por eso su padre no estaba allí con ellos como siempre. Salio por la ventana volando,pero no se percato de que su madre yacía en el suelo. Se había desmayado. Trunks voló todo lo rápido que podía. Por el camino se encontró con todos los guerreros Z. Llegaron al lugar indicado y Trunks sin pensárselo dos veces se sumergió. Estaba buceando hasta que vio la figura de su padre. Intento jalarlo para arriba ,pero no lo consiguió. Se le acababa el aire así que tenia que darse prisa. Miro para abajo y vio que su padre se había atado con unas algas a los pies.

"Así que no fue por accidente,sino que fue un suicidio" pensó Trunks rápidamente mientras con una bola de energía cortaba las algas.

Cuando al fin logro cortarlas estaba casi sin aire. Cogió a su padre y lo llevo a la superficie. Salio del agua y vio que todos le miraban con cara de angustia. Trunks poso su mano en el cuello de su padre y la cara se le puso llena de lágrimas.

-No tiene pulso. Esta...- Y se puso a llorar encima del pecho de su padre.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado este trágico capitulo. Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Si quieren saber lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	11. Y si fue mi culpa?

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Trunks al no sentir el pulso de su padre,se puso a llorar descontrolado encima de su pecho.

De repente Piccolo se acerco a él y le grito -Apartate-.

Le puso una mano encima del pecho de Vegeta y le dio como una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

-Hay que llegar lo mas rápido posible al templo de Kamisama. Solo le pude devolver un poco el pulso-

Y dicho esto Trunks voló junto a los guerreros Z ,hacia el templo de Kamisama. Cuando llegaron ahí vieron a Dende que salia sonriendo.

-Hola amigos,que bien que...- estaba diciendo Dende hasta que Trunks lo interrumpió y le grito entre lagrimas-Salvalo,por favor-

Dende se hacerlo corriendo. Por suerte tenia un poco de pulso y si lo podría salvar. Apoyo sus manos sobre Vegeta y le empezó a sanar.

-Solo necesita unos días en la cama y se recuperara. De momento le puedes acostar en la cama que te enseñara míster Popo.-le dijo Dende señalando a míster Popo.

-Gracias- le susurro Trunks mientras iba en dirección a míster Popo.

Trunks siguió a míster Popo por unos pasillos. Giraban a la derecha y a la izquierda. De repente míster Popo se paro en frente de una puerta.

-Es aqui- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Trunks entro con su padre en brazos y lo deposito encima de una cama de sabanas blancas. Se quedo ahí inmóvil mirando a su padre,mientras en su cabeza se formulaban muchas preguntas." Por que lo había hecho? Su orgulloso padre,por que se quería matar? Ya no los quería?" Esos y muchos mas pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Trunks,que lloraba sin parar.

Afuera todos,hasta Goku desde el otro mundo,conversaban de lo recién ocurrido.

-Por que creen que haya hecho eso Vegeta?- preguntaba Goku desde el otro mundo.

-No lo se,pero algo sumamente importante. Vegeta no es un hombre que le pasa algo y se matar dijo Ten shin han.

-Creen que habrá sido por lo de ayer?- pregunto Krilin.

-Hablando de eso,iré a buscar a Bulma. Tiene que estar muy preocupada.- dijo Yamcha.

Yamcha se fue y los guerreros Z siguieron hablando.

-No se. En verdad creen que Vegeta se suicidaría solo por que Bulma se enfadase con él. Hay que contar que normalmente siempre están discutiendo dijo Gohan intelectual como siempre.

-En eso tienes razón,pero sino por que lo haría- pregunto Piccolo.

-Y si le paso algo y estuvo inconsciente debajo del agua?- pregunto Krilin.

-No puede ser,ya que desde aquí vi como se ato el mismo algas a sus pies para que no flotara- decía Goku muy serio.

-Tiene que haber sido algo sumamente grave- dijo Kaiosama.

De repente se escucho el grito de Bulma diciendo- donde esta? Donde esta?-

-Por ahi- señalo Bulma,quien sin saludar,se perdió por los pasillos.

\- Sabia Bulma lo que le pasaba a Vegeta?- le preguntó Piccolo a Yamcha.

-No,ni ella lo sabia. Cuando yege ella estaba llorando,preocupada por si Vegeta moría. Le pregunte si sabia algo y ella me respondió que no,que lo mas probable era que algún villano hubiera resucitado y lo estuviese intentando matar. Le dije que no,que Vegeta se había intentado suicidar y se puso como una loca. Con deciros que casi le da un infarto.- termino de contar Yamcha.

De momento,Bulma intentaba encontrar la habitación de su esposo. De repente escucho los llantos de alguien. Era Trunks llorando. H abrió la puerta y vio a Trunks llorando encima de se acerco,le toco la cabeza a Trunks y también se puso a llorar.

De repente los llantos de Trunks cesaron y sorprendió a su madre cuando le preguntó con voz quebradiza -Por que lo hizo? Ya no nos quiere?-

Bulma no sabia que responderle. También se hacia las mismas preguntas y la culpa la removía. Y si fue por que no le quise escuchar? Pensó. Los dos se pusieron a llorar como nunca antes habían llorado. Lloraron incluso más, que cuando Vegeta se sacrifico intentando matar a Trunks.

Desde fuera los guerreros escuchaban los llantos de Bulma y Trunks.

\- Se nota que le quieren?Como lo pueden querer? Esa es otra pregunta- comentaba Krilin.

-Yo se que aunque Vegeta sea así de... Frío,si que puede ser agradable decía Goku.

-A ti todos te parecen agradables Goku- le decía Piccolo.

-Bueno...todos menos los que intentan destruir la tierra-decia Goku en su defensa.

En la habitación, Trunks se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Bulma .Bulma por su parte todavía estaba despierta,con su cabeza en el pecho de Vegeta.

"Por que?" se preguntaba. Después de pensar mucho se quedó dormida con el pensamiento de " Y si fue mi culpa"?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y en el siguiente capitulo leerán el tan esperado perdón. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	12. En ese mes y medio

Espero que les guste este capitulo recién sacado del horno.

/

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente. Bulma no se separaba de Vegeta nunca,ni siquiera para comer,así que míster Popo y Dende la llevaban comida. Por otro lado Trunks tampoco levantaba cabeza,aunque salia de vez en cuando a jugar con Goten. Vegeta seguía sin despertar y los guerreros Z todavía seguían con la pregunta del por que? Solo faltaban 2 meses para la llegada de Froozer.

Un día Bulma estaba mirando como siempre el cuerpo de Vegeta. Después de haberlo mirado durante horas se quedo dormida.

Pov Vegeta.

Me dolia todo y no estaba en el otro mundo. No podía abrir los ojos,pero notaba las cosas de mi alrededor. Estaba en una cama y tenia algo encima del pecho. No sabia lo que era. También notaba que no estaba mojado y que no tenia ni mis zapatos,ni mis guantes,ni mi armadura puesta. Estaba en un traje de expandes. Estaba muy dolorido y tenia frío y a la vez calor. Notaba mi corazón latir y escuchaba mi respiración y la de alguien más. Pensé que era Bulma,pero se me quito la idea de ella al pensar por que intente suicidarme. Y si era Trunks? Esa idea si me cabía en la mente,solo que tendría que haber crecido ya que pesaba un poco mas de lo normal. Bueno a lo mejor a mi me pesaba mas ya que me dolía todo. Volvi a intentar a abrir los ojos,cosa que no funciono. Se me vino una idea a la mente para saber quien estaba a mi lado. Me concentre en el ki. Ni mas ni menos era el de Bulma. Intente otra vez abrir los ojos,pero seguía sin poder. Me pesaban mucho.

De repente la puerta se abrió y alguien entro y dijo- Mamá, despierta tienes que comer algo-

Era Trunks. De repente note como el peso que había tenido en mi pecho se desvanecía.

-Quieres comer algo Trunks. Trae lo que quieras comer y si fueras tan amable trae algo para mi- dijo la voz de Bulma.

Note como la voz de Bulma estaba un poco apagada y llorosa.

-Vale- dijo Trunks y escuche como la puerta se cerraba.

La voz de Trunks también estaba apagada y sin ánimos. De repente note como una mano rozaba mi cara y como si estuvieran callendo gotas encima de mi cuello.

-Vegeta- escuche decir a Bulma antes de ponerse a llorar.

Cogí toda la fuerza que tenia,que era poca, y dije como pude - n-no llo-llores-.

Las lágrimas que notaba cesaron.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto.

Lo único que pude contestar antes de volver a perder el conocimiento fue - te-tengo s-sueño-.

No se cuanto tiempo paso,pero volví a recuperar el conocimiento. Mesentia un poco mejor desde la ultima vez. Intente abrir los ojos,pero seguía sin poder. Escuche una conversación.

-Cuanto le falta para recuperarse?- escuche a hablar a Bulma.

\- Yo diría que tendría que despertar,como muy tarde en una semana- escuche la voz de Dende muy alegre.

\- Ya lleva mucho tiempo así. Y si no despierta. Recuerda la fiebre que tuvo - escuche a Bulma con voz llorosa y quebrada.

\- No te pongas así Bulma,seguramente a Vegeta no le hubiera gustado tu animo- dijo Dende, pero tenia que admitir que él tenia razón.

-Si tienes razón ,pero...- y se puso otra vez a llorar.

Se me partía el corazón,aunque no lo fuera a admitir,al oírla llorar y pensar que todo fue por mi culpa.

Para intentar calmarla uní toda la fuerza que tenia y dije- Estoy bi-bien-

Escuche como Bulma salto de alegría y se tiro encima mía. Me dolía todo el cuerpo así que solté un quejido.

-Perdon-dijo ella.

-Has visto como si se va a recuperar- decía Dende.

Luego note como un beso en la mejilla y volví a perder el conocimiento.

Cuando lo volví a tener,escuchaba a Bulma llorar y a Trunks diciendo- Se va a poner bien. No se va a morir- aunque por como se oía parecía que el también estuviese llorando.

Intente con todas mis fuerzas abrir los ojos,pero por el esfuerzo volví a perder el conocimiento. Cuando por cuarta vez lo recobre solo escuchaba a Bulma llorar. Estaba llorando encima de mi pecho,que por su culpa estaba mojado. Intente abrir los ojos y esta vez si lo conseguí. Solo conseguí entre abrirlo ,pero lo conseguí.. Al principio solo veía borroso y la luz me cegaba. Cuando me acostumbre,cogí toda la fuerza que tenia y le acaricie el pelo.

Ella exaltada levanto la cabeza y dijo- Vegeta, estas bien? Te sientes mejor? Hablame por favor. No me dejes- decía poniéndose otra vez a llorar.

Su cara estaba hinchada y roja,al igual que sus ojos por tanto llorar.

-Es-estoy me-mejor. Solo ne-necesito de-descansar- conseguí formular.

-Te quiero -me dijo y volví a perder el conocimiento.

La siguiente vez que volví a tener el conocimiento,me sentía con muchas mas fuerzas. Notaba dos pesos encima mio. Abrí los ojos y vi a Bulma y a Trunks dormidos en mi pecho. Con una mano acaricie el pelo de Trunks y con la otra la cara de se despertó y me miro perpleja. Estaba todavía medio dormida. Le Sonreí y abrió los ojos como platos. Se acerco a mi y me empezó a termino,empujo suavemente a Trunks.

Trunks se despertó y se quedo mirando a su madre con una cara de "pero por que me despiertas.!?No ves que estaba durmiendo!

Vio que Bulma me miraba,entonces dirimió su mirada a mi y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. Se abalanzó sobre mi (yo solté un pequeño quejido,ya que todavía estaba a dolorido)y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Papá, te e echado tanto de menos- decía mientras lloraba y Bulma se le unió.

Yo solo les correspondí,abrazándoles aun mas fuerte.

-Te encuentras mejor?- me pregunto Bulma y yo asentí.-Ahora descansa para mañana que vendrán todos a visitarte-.

-No qui-quiero- dije intentando fruncir como siempre el ceño. Algo que no me salio demasiado bien,ya que me dolía todo.

-Pues no va a ser lo que tu digas,así que ahora duerme- me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Trunks hizo lo mismo y salieron del cuarto. Me quede pensando en que iba a decir mañana cuando todos preguntaran " por que lo hiciste". Estuve pensando un rato hasta que encontré la frase perfecta" Y a ustedes chismosos que os importa,solo son insectos". Si esa era la frase. Y con ese pensamiento me quede dormido. Alguien me zarandeaba,me zarandeaba despacio pero me dolía. Abrí lo ojos y vi a Bulma y a Trunks.

-Estas listo Vegeta? Los demás están esperando a entrar dijo Bulma.

Yo asentí ya que no le podía llevar la contraria,por que igualmente haría lo que le diera la gana.

-Ya puedes llamarlos Trunks -dijo Bulma.

Trunks solo tuvo que abrir la puerta para que todos entraran.

-Hola- iban diciendo todos mientras entraban.

-Hmp- gruñía yo.

-Desagradecido- le escuche decir a Piccolo.

-Bueno dejen de pelear. Que tal estas Vegeta?- pregunto Krilin.

-Si Vegeta,que tal estas?- dijo de repente la voz de Goku,asustandome.

Al no sentir el ki recordé que por Kaiosama se podía comunicar con nosotros.

-Bien- respondí yo friamente- y para que han venido?-

-Vegeta,no seas asi- me dijo Goku.

-Y tu no me sarmones Kakarotto- le dije yo todo lo alto que podía.

\- Oye Vegeta,por que hiciste eso- preguntaron Piccolo y Yamcha a la vez.

Ahora llego mi frase estrella- Y a ustedes chismoso que os importan,solo son insectos-

\- Tampoco es para ponerse así Vegeta- volvía a comentar Goku desde el otro mundo.

-Kakarotto, callare si no quieres que te elimine-

-Pero Vegeta,si yo ya estoy muerto-

-Me refiero cuando te vuelvan a revivir. Bulma,una pregunta,cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

\- 1mes y medio- me respondió.

-Por eso es que tengo tanta hambre- dije y me sonó el estomago.

\- Si es que en el fondo es igual a Goku- dijo Krilin.

-A mi no me compares con ese imbécil,insecto!- grite y el se escondió detrás de Bulma.

-Ya,ya Vegeta. No es para tanto. Ustedes marchense ya. Ya te traigo comida Vegeta- dijo Bulma echando a todos y saliendo también ella.

Cuando volvió vino con una pila de platos llenos de comida.

Me puse a comer y ella me pregunto- Por que lo hiciste?-

-No respondí cuando de repente me volvió a preguntar pero esta vez gritando y con ojos llorosos- por que lo hiciste!-

-Por ti.(y le conté toda la historia,mientras ella no paraba de llorar)-

-Perdón. Perdoname, la próxima vez juro que te escuchare. No era lo que parecía. En ese momento estaba furiosa y cuando Goku nos aclaro lo que había pasado se me rompió el alma por no haberte escuchado. Cuando sobrevolé la isla con Yamcha,me contó un chiste haber si me alegraba. Lo pase muy mal viéndote por un mes y medio en esa cama. Lo que me daba fuerza era escuchar tus latido y tu respiración y que de vez en cuando decías alguna palabra. Le agradezco a Kamisama que estés vivo. No sabes lo que Trunks y yo hemos pasado. Te quiero.- dijo y me beso como nunca antes.

-Te perdono,pero ahora Dejame terminar de comer y recuperarle y sobre todo,no seas chismosa- le dije con mi tipica sonrisa.

Bulma solo asintió y me dio otro beso.

/

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	13. Recordando

Espero que les guste este capitulo recién sacado del horno.

/

Vegeta ya se encontraba mejor y se puso a entrenar ya que en una semana llegaría Froozer. Todos entrenaban arduamente. Después de una semana de duros entrenamientos todos fueron al lugar de batalla. Incluso Goku desde el otro mundo estaba presente.

-Se esta acercando así que preparense- dijo Goku con tono preocupado.

-Goku,tenemos alguna posibilidad?- pregunto Krilin mirando al cielo.

-En verdad,no lo se- respondió sonriendo.

-Ahí viene- dijo Vegeta mirando hacia arriba y alertando a todos.

Todos se pusieron en posición de batalla,esperando que Froozer hiciera su aparición. Al rato una silueta empezó a descender de los cielos.

-Hola a todos. Como están? Preparados para morir?- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Tu seras el que va a morir,insecto insolente- respondió Vegeta furiosos.

-Pero Vegeta, si tu eres mas bajito que yo,además tu solo te ves mas alto por tu pelo en punta,así que tu tienes que ser el insecto- dijo Froozer provocando a Vegeta.

Vegeta estaba rojo de la ira.

-En eso tiene razón -dijo Krilin.

Vegeta no podía mas y exploto de la ira. Empezó a atacar a Froozer como nunca antes y de la ira se transformo en dios Super saiyajin. A Froozer le costaba esquivar los ataques de Vegeta, hasta que se acostumbró a la velocidad y empezó a parar los ataques, también empezó a atacar. De un golpe dejo a Vegeta en el suelo y los demás guerreros también empezaron a atacar. Todos peleaban lo mejor que podían. Al final todos acabaror heridos en el suelo.

-Por que no nos matas ya?- preguntó Yamcha.

-Porque me quiero divertir- dijo Froozer con una sádica sonrisa.

A Vegeta le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Esas palabras le recordaron a un día cuando era joven...

FLASHBACK

Vegeta acababa de llegar junto con Nappa y Raditz de una misión. Y ahí les recibió uno de los soldados que mas odiaban:Zarbon.

-Hola. Raditz,necesito hablar contigo un momento y a ti Vegeta te espera el señor Freezer en la sala 482. Espero que te lo pases bien-

Vegeta hizo por un segundo una cara de asco y temor,pero esa cara se volvió rápidamente una cara fría,ya que no quería mostrar debilidad y menos hacia Zarbon o Freezer.

Raditz se quedo hablando con Zarbon respecto a una nueva misión.

-No creo que vaya Vegeta con vosotros- dijo Zarbon terminando la conversación.

De momento Vegeta y Nappa caminaban por los pasillos.

"Como lo admiro" pensó Nappa aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Él lo admiraba por que Vegeta aparte de ser el príncipe,ya había estado mil veces en la habitación hacia donde se dirigían. Nappa solo había estado una vez allí y ya le atemorizaba la idea de volver a entrar. Después de andar por los pasillos pararon enfrente de una puerta.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Vegeta entrando en la habitación.

Nappa por el contrario camino unos pasos más hasta llegar a la puerta de al lado. Siempre lo hacia. Esperaba a que Freezer saliera para ir a socorrer a su príncipe.

Vegeta entro a la habitación. La luz era tenue. No se podía diferenciar nada,solo pudo diferenciar la silueta de Freezer. Freezer cogió algo con la cola y lo tiro al centro. De repente la luz ilumino la mitad de la habitación.

-Vaya vaya,mi monito preferido por fin llego. Sabes por que estas aquí?-pregunto Freezer - bueno estas aquí ya que estas empezando a desobedecer mis ordenes y eso no me gusta. Así que tendré que darte una lección. Y porque te la dare yo y no Zarbon o Dodoria? Por que me quiero divertir.- y se le formo una sonrisa sádica en los labios.

Vegeta apretaba los puños y los dientes y la cola se le erizo. De un momento a otro Freezer estaba en frente de Vegeta. Era tan rápido que Vegeta no pudo defenderse y recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago. El aire se le fue de los pulmones y empezó a toser un poco de sangre. Se doblo agarrándose el estomago con las manos.

-Ya estas cansado,principito?- pregunto Freezer sadicamente- si esto solo acaba de empezar- y diciendo esto le pego con la cola en las piernas haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Antes de que cayera del todo,Freezer le agarro la cola. Y como si fuera una piñata le empezó a dar golpes,haciéndole heridas que manchaban el suelo con sangre. Vegeta estaba ahí recibiendo golpes,pero aguantando el dolor. De repente un dolor muy agudo le invadió y soltó un grito ensordecedor de dolor. Nappa que estaba en la habitación de al lado lo escucho y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Vegeta seguía gritando del dolor,ya que Freezer le estaba rompiendo poco a poco los huesos de la cola,el punto débil de los saiyajines.

-Sigue gritando- le decía Freezer riéndose y apretando mas la cola del saiyajin.

Vegeta no aguantaba el dolor. Sentía como cada uno de los huesos se partían en dos y luego en pedacitos. Vegeta gritaba y gritaba sin parar,ya no soportaba el dolor y cuando se iba a desmayar el dolor ceso.

-No dejare que te escapes tan fácilmente - le dijo Freezer en tono frío,lo que le heló la sangre a Vegeta.

Freezer lo cogió del pie y lo lanzo por encima del fuego que había en la sala,provocándole quemaduras al pelinegro. Vegeta no se podía levantar. Las fuerzas se le habían ido al romper su cola,oia los pasos de Freezer acercarse. Freezer empezó a darle patadas en la tripa y aplastándole el pecho,pero sin matarlo. A Vegeta ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para gritar.

-Esto te abra servido de lección para no desobedecer al gran Freezer- dijo Freezer estrellándolo con una patada en la pared y saliendo de la habitación.

Nappa esperaba ansioso de que saliese Freezer. Cuando salio esperó que este se hubiese marchado y entro corriendo divisando la sangre que había esparcida por toda la habitación y a un inconsciente Vegeta. Llego rapidamente a el. Lo cogio y vio como se le formo una mueca de dolor al tocar su cola. Nappa pudo ver que estaba rota. Luego llevo a Vegeta a una capsula de recuperacion. Alli Vegeta se recupero en tres semanas.

/

Al recordar eso a Vegeta le entro un ataque de furialoque lehzo levantarse y empezar a golpear a Froozer. Después de un rato peleando Vegeta volvió a ser derrotado.

-Muy bien,ahora les dire el orden de las muertes. Primero matare a los hijos de Kakarotto,luego a los demás y por ultimo al humillado príncipe de los saiyajines- dijo Froozer agarrando por el cuello a Gohan y Goten y empezandolos a ahogar.

-Aaahh,señor Piccolo,ayudeme- gritaba Gohan haciendo que Piccolo se sintiera mal por no poder ayudarle.

-Ayudaaaaa,papá- chillaba Goten.

Goku estaba viendo esto desde el otro mundo. Se sentía mal,pues no podía ayudar y tendría que ver la muerte de sus amigos. Ver a sus hijos chillando por ayuda despertó una furia en él. De repente todo se le volvió negro...

/

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen por la tardanza.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	14. La chica misteriosa revela su identidad

Espero que les guste y perdonen por la tardanza,pero tengo que estudiar y se me hace un poco difícil escribir y estudiar a la vez.

/

A Goku se le volvió todo negro y por instinto voló hacia arriba. En ese momento no podía respirar y entre eso y los gritos de sus hijos pidiendo ayuda,voló todo lo rápido que pudo hasta arriba.

Los demás presenciaban la terrible escena que se estaba llevando a cabo. De repente un bulto se hizo en la tierra y alguien salio volando hacia el cielo.

-Es Gokuuuu!- chillo Krilin lleno de alegría.

Goku fue disparado hacia Froozer,quien se sorprendió por el grito de Krilin y buscaba con la mirada a Goku. Este se teletransporto a su lado y le proporciono un fuerte puñetazo en su mandíbula. En el interior de Goku ardía furia,ira,ni el mismo sabia bien como describirlo.

-Papa!-gritaron Gohan y Goten al unisono,sin poder se creer que su padre estuviera hay.

Goku por su lado se había convertido en dios Super saiyajin y le proporcionaba duros golpes a Froozer. Lo mano a volar y concentro su ki al máximo.

-Kaioken ×10- chillo Goku haciendo el Kaikoen y pateando el trasero a Froozer(vamos Goku,tu puedes!;o).

Froozer aunque intentaba esquivar y contraatacar no podía,pues Goku era muy rápido.

-Termina con esto Goku!-le chillo Piccolo.

-Kame hame ha!- grito Goku lanzando el ataque que desintegro a Froozer.

Después de eso se acercó volando a sus hijos.

-Estáis bien?-les pregunto ya mas calmado.

-Papa!- dijo Goten abrazando a Goku.

-Gohan,podrías ir a por las semillas del ermitaño,si no tienes fuerza llevate a la nube voladora- le dijo Goku con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si- dijo Gohan y salio volando,ya que todavía tenia fuerzas.

Al rato llego con las semillas y le dio a cada uno una.

-Oye Kakarotto- dijo Vegeta- utu no estaba muerto?-

-Pues ahora que lo dices,no se. Debería estar muerto-dijo con su mano detrás de la nuca.

-Habrá que ir a preguntarle a Kamisama- dijo Goku y se teletransporto con todos al templo.

-Hola chicos! Goku,tu no estabas muerto?- pregunto Dende.

-Si,y que yo sepa nadie me revivió -contesto Goku confuso.

\- A lo mejor si te revivieron y nadie lo noto- dijo Krilin.

-Pero quien?- preguntaron los demás.

-Fui yo- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

-Quien es?-preguntaron todos menos Vegeta y Trunks,pues ellos ya lo sabían.

-Se llama Kayla y es una saiyajin dijo Trunks respondiendo a la pregunta hecha.

-Kayla,ahora que esta Kakarotto, me vas abdecir quien eres?- le pregunto Vegeta.

-Si,pero primero tengo que hablar a solas contigo y con Kakarotto-

-Vale,pero no me llames Kakarotto, me llamo Goku- se quejo Goku.

-Como sea- dijo Kayla y entro al templo seguida por los dos saiyajines puros.

Caminaron por los pasillos y entraron a una habitación.

-Bueno,sentaros y por favor dejadme hablar. Yo soy Kayla,hija del rey y de Gine,por correspondiente hermana vuestra. E venido ya que e encontrado a nuestros padres,que resulta que sobrevivieron. Os pido ayuda. Me ayudareis hermanos-

-...- silencio por parte de los dos. Estaban en shock y no sabían que responder.

-Haber si lo e entendido bien,si tu eres hermana mía y de Vegeta,entonces Vegeta y yo...-

-Somos medio hermanos!- grito Vegeta interrumpiendo a Goku.

Estaban en shock de nuevo. Goku sonreía y Vegeta hacia lo contrario.

-Y como se que dices la verdad?- pregunto el pelo punta.

-Pues por que tengo la marca real en el ombligo y por que si venís con migo lo sabréis vosotros mismos respondió la chica.

Vegeta se levantó en silencio y se fue rumbo corporación cápsula.

-Dejame,ya se le pasara-intento tranquilizar Goku a Kayla.

-Si, pero no le pude decir que su exnovia viene en camino. Se va a armar una buena- dijo Kayla.

Goku estaba procesando la información.

-Bueno,iré a informar a los demás -dijo saliendo de la habitación y llendose rumbo al patio del templo.


	15. Contándoselo a los demás

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

/

Mientras Kayla hablaba con Goku y Vegeta en una habitación,todos esperaban impacientes por saber que secreto escondía la extraña saiyajin.

-Señor Piccolo,no escucha nada como cuando vino Trunks del futuro?-pregunto Gohan.

-No,están muy lejos-respondio.

Empezaron a escuchar un ruido,se dieron la vuelta. Bulma estaba aterrizando en su nave y junto a ella estaba Milk.

-Hola amigos,como están? Donde están Goku y Vegeta- preguntaba Bulma con una radiante sonrisa.

-Una saiyajin llamada Kayla quería hablar a solas con Goku y Vegeta. Llevan ahí un buen rato así que creo que no tardaran mucho en salir- respondió Krilin.

Milk y Bulma se fueron junto a sus hijos y esperaron impacientes.

Al rato se escucho preguntar a Goten -Oye Trunks,a donde va tu papá?-

-Pues parece que a casa- respondió.

-Silencio que vienen- dijo Piccolo callando a los niños que empezaban a charlar animada mente.

-Bueno,me voy a entrenar. Nos vemos- dijo Kayla y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Goku y salio volando.

-Esa perra como se atreve a besar a mi Goku- decía Milk furiosa.

-Milk,hay niños delante- le dijo Bulma.

-Perdon-respondio

-Callate Milk,ya les explicó- decia Goku intentando calmar a su mujer.

-De que hablaron y por que se fue Vegeta?- pregunto Ten shin han intrigado como todos los presentes.

A Goku se le formo una enorme sonrisa y empezó a mover la boca,pero de la emoción no le salia nada.

-Goku habla de una vez que nos tienes intrigados- decía Yamcha sin poder aguantar mas.

-Pues veréis. Resulta que no os lo vais a creer. Venga adivinar-

-Goku,suelta lo de una vez- gritaron todos al unisono.

-Vale. Preparaos. Kayla es mi hermana.-

-Que sorpresa,pero tampoco era para tanto- decían todos.

-Esperar que ahora viene la noticia mas impactante. Esta noticia es igual de importante para mi como para Vegeta. Bueno la noticia es... Vegeta y yo somos hermanos!-grito con alegría.

Todos se quedaron en shock y no se lo podían creer. Nadie reaccionaba algo que ponía muy inquieto a Goku. Vegeta y Goku hermanos? Quien lo iba a imaginar?(Yo por ejemplo,por algo lo escribo XD)

-Estáis bien?-pregunto Goku viendo que ninguno de sus amigos se movía.

Las mentes de todos ellos trataban de asimilar la información. Después de un buen rato los primeros que se movieron fueron Piccolo y Gohan.

-Papá, no me puedo creer que seas hermano de Vegeta-

-Ni yo. Seguro que os a dicho la verdad?-pregunto Piccolo.

-Si,ya que Vegeta al principio también desconfiaba,pero a mi me encanto la noticia,aunque me parece que a él no tanto.-desvía nuestro héroe con una mano tras la nuca.

-Normal,Vegeta no te soporta y tenerte como hermano...por eso se fue,no?-pregunto Piccolo.

-Papá, entonces Vegeta es mi tío y Trunks mi primo?-pregunto Goten.

-Pues me parece que Si-

Poco a poco todos iban saliendo del trance,solo faltaban Milk, Bulma y Trunks.

-Eo,Trunks!-gritaba Goten pasando una mano delante de la cara de Trunks que seguía sin reaccionar.

Mientras estos tres reaccionaban se pusieron a hablar.

-Oye papá, os lo dijo así de una?-preguntaba Gohan curioso.

-Bueno,mas o menos-

-Y al parecer a Vegeta no le gusto mucho la idea-decia Ten shin han.

-Pues no,al principio también nos quedamos en shock y en cuanto Vegeta salio,se levanto y se fue-contaba Goku.

-Bueno,yo creo que ya deberíamos irnos a casa-le decía Krilin a 18 y a su hija,que se habían quedado al margen.

-Si-dijo 18 y se fue con Maaron él fue detrás.

-Adiós amigos-dijo mientras movía un brazo y poco a poco se alejaba en el horizonte.

Poco a poco se fueron llendo todos,menos 7 personas. Piccolo que vivia alli,Milk,Bulma y Trunks seguían en shock y Gohan,Goten y Goku que esperaban que salieran de el.

Después de unos cuantos minutos el primero en reaccionar es Trunks.

-Por fin!- grito Goten de alegría y se abalanzo sobre su compañero de juegos.

-Cuanto tiempo llevo en shock?-pregunto mirando al horizonte.

-Exactamente 2 horas-le respondió Gohan.

Después de otro rato reacciono Milk.

-Milk,por fin- dijo Goku y Milk le fue a abrazar.

-Oye señor Piccolo,cree que Bulma tardara mucho-le pregunto Gohan.

-Si le afecta tanto como a Vegeta,es posible-respondio.

Esperaron una hora hasta que por fin Bulma salio.

-Que a pasado? Que me he perdido?- pregunto al ver que ya era de noche.

-Estabas en shock le respondía Piccolo.

-Bueno Trunks,creo que es hora de despedirnos e irnos a casa. Adiós amigos dijo Bulma subiéndose a su nave.

-Adiós -respondió Trunks agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

Mientras viajaban Bulma le decía a su hijo- Trunks,cuando llegemos seguramente tu padre este en shock o algo parecido,ni se te ocurra nombrar algo del tema, entendido?-

-Si,señora.-dijo Trunks y Bulma le fulminó con la mirada-Osea,si señorita mamá-rectifico rápido.

Aterrizaron y Bulma mando a Trunks a su cuarto y se dirigió al lugar donde su esposo se solía ir a pensar. Subió al tejado con cuidado ya que si se tropezaba se podría caer. Allí se encontraba Vegeta,mirando las estrellas. Se acerco por detrás y lo abrazo.

-Como puede ser posible?- pregunto el saiyajin al aire- por que?-

-No es para tanto Vegeta. No le des tanta importancia- le intentaba consolar,aunque sabia que era en vano.

-Crees que, por eso...siempre que está en peligro lo salvo...crees que...yo ya lo sabia...que era mi...-

-No tienes porque decir la palabra,te acostumbrarás

Vegeta estaba frustrado por dentro,estaba bloqueado. Miles de cosas se le venían a la cabeza y no le dejaban en paz. Por que? Esa era la mayor de las preguntas.

-Por que mi padre,se tuvo que acostar con una saiyajin de clase baja. Todo es por su culpa- decía echando veneno por las palabras.

-El se enamoro,como tu y yo-

-Pero esto es diferente,tu eres una princesa,la madre de Kakarotto era una simple saiyajin de clase baja que no sabia ni pelear.-

-Te acabaras acostumbrando,no te preocupes.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla -ahora vamos a dormir-

Vegeta estaba desbordado por dentro,pero,a lo mejor la humana tenia razón. Caminaron hacia su cuarto. Allí Vegeta de tanto agotamiento se quedo dormido,mientras Bulma pensaba.

"Pobre de mi Vegeta" pensaba hasta que escucho unos ruidos. Se hacerlo hasta donde estaba Vegeta y vio que estaba llorando en sueños. Le quito las lágrimas y Vegeta en sueños la sintió dándose la vuelta. Bulma tenia la cabeza de Vegeta en el pecho. Bulma acariciaba su pelo hasta que se quedo dormida también.

En la casa de los Son.

Los son acababan de llegar. Gohan se fue con Videl y su hija de 6 meses. Goku pensaba en lo que le había dicho Kayla sobre sus padres,mientras que Goten se alegraba muchísimo que Trunks fuese su primo. Milk sin embargo pensaba en que no le gustaba para nada la idea de que fuesen hermanos y en que Bulma ahora era su cuñada.

-Goten ve a dormir. Milk,vienes a dormir tu también?-preguntaba Goku.

-Si ya voy- respondió sin muchas ganas.

En el cuarto de Milk y Goku estaba todo en silencio. Milk no podía dormir,mientras que Goku dormía a pierna suelta. Milk al rato se quedo dormida.

/

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

En el siguiente capitulo llegara la es de Vegeta. Que pasara? Sigan leyendo y lo sabrán.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	16. La ex de Vegeta

Espero que les guste el capitulo y perdonen por la tardanza.

/

Era una mañana esplendida en el monte Paoz. Los pajaritos cantaban mientras una pareja dormía tranquilamente en su cama. De repente un pequeño niño de cabello alborotado entro a la silenciosa habitacion y se subió encima de la cama donde plácidamente dormían sus padres. Poco a poco se fue acercando más y más hasta que estuvo encima de su madre y empezó a moverla para que se derpertara.

-Mamá, levantaté y haz la comida que tengo hambre-se quejaba el pequeño híbrido.

Su padre que dormía a pierna suelta se despertó al escuchar la palabra comida- comida? Donde?-preguntaba mirando a todos los lados y ayudo a su hijo a despertar a su esposa.

En ese momento en la C.C. otra pareja dormía plácidamente,hasta que la mujer se despertó y miro al reloj.

-Pero que tarde es-dijo y mirando al otro lado de la cama agrego- que raro que no se haya levantado ya que suele ser el primero,aunque bueno anoche no durmió nada bien y se levanto múltiples veces. Le dejare dormir -y diciendo esto salio de la habitación rumbo a la cocina ya que tenia que preparar el desayuno a sus hombres.

Al rato bajo Trunks-Buenos días mamá. Oye mami,sabes donde esta papá? Esque no esta entrenando-

-Esta durmiendo así que no hagas mucho ruido- y después decir esto se pusieron a desayunar.

Al rato bajo Vegeta. Se sentó en la mesa,pero casi no comía nada. No tenia apetito esa mañana,algo muy raro en los saiyajines.

-Papá, te pasa algo? No me digas que es porque ahora eres hermano de Goku?- pregunto Trunks ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su madre.

Vegeta por su parte solo bajo la cabeza,se levanto y se fue a su alcoba.

-Mira lo que has hecho-le regaño su madre al niño.

En la montaña Paoz la familia desayunaba tranquilamente como todas las mañanas,hasta que de repente...

-Lo siento Milk pero nos tenemos que ir. Un ki fuerte a aparecido. Gohan,Goten,vamos -y diciendo esto salio volando por la ventana seguido por sus dos hijos.

Una nave caía del cielo a toda velocidad y para suerte de todos cayo en un campo deshabitado. Todos estaban ahí mirando la nave,todos menos Trunks y Vegeta que iban en camino y a este ultimo le resulto muy familiar el ki.

-Es una nave saiyajin-dijo Piccolo examinando minuciosamente la nave que había hecho un gran cráter en la Tierra.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches que le llegaban casi hasta la cintura y ojos negros como el carbón. Tenia un cola rodeando su cintura.

La chica al salir y ver a tanta gente desconocida se puso en posición de combate.

-Hola,soy Goku- se presento Goku acercándose a la chica.

-No te acerques o te aniquilo- fue lo único que dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-No digas tonterías. Como una saiyajin debilucha como tu nos va a dañar a nosotros,los hombres mas poderosos del universo- decia Yamcha mientras se acercaba a la joven que tendría la misma edad que Goku.

-Pues no seria la primera mujer que te gana-le dijo 18 que también había querido ir.

Yamcha se acercaba a ella,mientras que ella retrocedía.

De repente una voz interrumpió el silencio -que pasa aquí?-.

Era Vegeta que acababa de aterrizar junto con Trunks.

La chica al escuchar su voz paso al lado de Yamcha y abrazo fuertemente a Vegeta diciendo-Vegeta,ayudame. Este degenerado me quiere violar y los demás no me dejan en paz-

Vegeta al escuchar esa voz,al ver esos ojos,al oler ese aroma cayo en un pequeño shock.

Trunks al verle así se acerco a él y le tiro del brazo preguntandole-Quien es ella? La conoces?-

Gracias a Trunks Vegeta salio del shock y dijo- pero que demonios? Zenda apartate- dijo mientras se apartaba de su abrazo bruscamente.

-Así que os conoceis?- pregunto Goku.

-Si,es mi exnovia- dijo Vegeta sonrojándose.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos sobretodo su hijo,ya que sabia mejor que nadie lo antisocial y antónimos que es su padre.

-Y bueno,ya tienes una familia o sigues solitario como siempre?-pregunto la saiyajin con curiosidad.

-Ya tengo una familia. El mocoso de aquí es mi hijo Trunks-dijo señalando al pelilila.

-Y podría conocer a la afortunada?-

-Pfff afortunada. Mas bien dicho desafortunada- se reían Krilin,Yamcha y Ten shin han.

-Pues claro que afortunada,con esta fiera en la cama cualquiera es afortunada- decía ella como con...orgullo?

Vegeta se sonrojo hasta mas no poder y dijo- oye,no tienes que hablar de eso en publico-

Los demás se reían a mas no poder,cosa que al príncipe no le gusto- Callense si aprecian su miserable vida- a lo que todos se callaron.

Yamcha como el payaso del grupo respondio- Como tu digas,fiera-a lo que todos se volvieron a reír y el no lo aguantó mas.

-Insecto,ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno,te voy a matar despacio y dolorosamente- decía mientras se abalanzaba encima de Yamcha a lo que Trunks y Goku intervinieron ya que unos segundos mas y el pobre de Yamcha estaría en el mas allá.

-Vuelve a decir algo así y te juro que no sales vivo- le dijo para luego darle la espalda.

-oye,Zenda te llamavas,no? Cuanto tiempo aguantaste con Vegeta?-pregunto Krilin.

-Pues hasta que tuvimos que separarnos y eso hará...hace 18 años y estuve...25 años-

-25 años?!-todos se asombraron por la respuesta.

-Bueno,yo ya no quiero oír mas chisme,me voy. Trunks tu también te vienes conmigo-y dicho esto el príncipe salio volando seguido por su hijo.

-Vegeta esperame- dijo Zenda y salio volando detrás.

-Oye y si hacemos una fiesta para sacarle mas información a Zenda?-pregunto Yamcha a lo que todos menos Ten shin han y Chaoz asintieron ya que ellos dos no querían morir tan jóvenes.

/

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	17. Vegeta regresa y chismes falsos

Espero que os guste este capitulo

/

Pov Bulma

Vegeta y Trunks habian salido hace un momento diciendome que habian notado un ki desconocido. Mientras esperaba a que regresaran sono el telefono de mi casa.

-Hola? Aqui Bulma Briefs,quien es?-

-Hola Bulma,soy yo Yamcha,queria preguntarte si ibas a hacer una fiesta en tu casa?-

-Para que?-

-Para celebrar que mataron al villano y que Goku esta vivo-

-No se,Vegeta no esta muy bien que digamos y no se Yamcha...-

-Por favor?-

-Vale,avisa a todos de que esta tarde abra fiesta en mi casa-Y en cuanto dije eso Yamcha colgo.

De repente vi a Vegeta pasar por el pasillo y subir a nuestra habitacion,Trunks todavia no llegaba. Al rato escuche la puerta cerrarse y Trunks aparecio seguido de una chica.

-Hola hijo,quien es ella?-

-Pues veras,el ki de esta tarde era de ella y ella es la ex de papa que pasaba por la tierra y a venido a saludar-

-Hola mi nombre es Zenda encantada de conocerla- me saludo. No me agradaba mucho la idea de que ella fuera la ex de Vegeta,pero tampoco parecia venir con malas intenciones ademas ella habia sido educada con migo.

-Hola,me llamo Bulma Briefs y soy la esposa de Vegeta-

-Mama,voy con papa a entrenar- me dijo de repente Trunks.

-Vale,pero ya sabes de que tema no hablar- le dije ya que no queria que la cagara como en el desayuno.

Le dije a Zenda que tomara asiento y fui a por algo de cafe. Mientras el cafe se hacia me asome para ver que estaban haciendo Vegeta y Trunks,no parecia que estuvieran peleando enserio,ya que cuando solian entrenar de verdad simpre se escuchaban golpes y se veian luces salir por las ventanas. De repente recorde que tenia una fiesta que organizar. Sali corriendo olvidando que tenia una invitada,subi las escaleras en busca de mi telefono,ya que tenia que contratar servicio que me ayudara con el festin y luego al bajar las escaleras choque con algo duro y rigido que hizo que me callera al suelo. Levante la vista un poco molesta por el golpe,pero mi furia se apaciguo al ver el rostro de mi amado. Su rostro estaba apagado,igual que sus ojos y eso me llenaba de tristeza,tambien se notaba que no estaba completamente en este mundo ya que normalmente se hubiera quejado y me habria llamado terricola estupida entre otras cosas. Esto tenia que cambiar,mi Vegeta no podria estar toda la eternidad asi,solo por ser el hermano de su eterno rival,aunque en realidad fueran muy buenos amigos. Tenia que hacer algo y rapido y lo primero que se me ocurrio fue darle una cachetada y gritarle

-Quieres dejar de comportarte asi?! No puedes pasar toda la eternidad asi solo porque tengas como hermano a Goku. Me tienes harta y como sigas asi te juro que te echare de esta casa y si no lo logro no seras tu el que se ira sino yo con Trunks,asi que mas te vale parar de una vez ya que al estar asi nos arruinas la vida a mi y a nuestro hijo- y dicho esto sali corriendo con lagrimas en los ojo que luego me quite.

Prepare todo para la fiesta y empezaron a llegar los invitados. Mientras venian subi a mi habitacion al entrar vi a Vegeta vestido,se acerco a mi y me beso apasionadamente.

-Gracias Bulma por abrirme los ojos-

Mi principe,mi Vegeta habia regresado. Me vesti rapido y baje con el. La mayoria estaban hablando con Zenda muy animadamente y eso me hubiera molestado por la falta de atencion,menos ese dia ya que lo podria aprovechar con Vegeta. Nos fuimos a un rincon y empezamos a hacer travesuras.

Pov Yamcha

Habia llegado uno de los ultimos a la fiesta y como Bulma todavia no estaba me hacerque a los demas y les hice un gesto para que vinieran conmigo a sacarle algunas cosas a la ex de Vegeta. La encontramos comiendo con Goku.

-Zenda,te importaria que te hiciesemos algunas preguntas?- la pregunte atrevido.

-Bueno,no tengo nada en contra. Queréis que os cuente chismes sobre Vegeta,no?-

Esta mujer era muy lista,sabia todo antes de que nosotros preguntaramos. Nos contaba todo sin pudor alguno mientras nosotros reiamos. De repente Vegeta entro en escena haciendo que todos guardaramos silencio.

-De que hablabais?-nos pregunto con una mirada fria y fulminante.

-Yo solo les contaba de cuando eramos novios,tus amigos son unos chismosos y antes de que los aniquiles poco a poco les queria decir que la mayoria de cosas eran mentira- dijo Zenda mientras Vegeta poco a poco se ponia rojo de la furia.

Todos nos quedamos quietos como estatuas. Esa chica nos habia delatado sin piedad alguna y encima nos habia dado informacion falsa. Si saliamos vivos de esta seguramente esa cicha lo pagaria muy caro,pero antes me tendria que preocupar por salir vivo de esta. Por suerte,cuando nos iba a lanzar un Big Bang entre Bulma y Goku lo calmaron. Tuvimos mucha suerte.

/

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografia.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

super Princess saiyajin.


	18. Iremos a buscarlos

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

/

Goku estaba pensativo por las palabras de Kayla. Aparte de contarles a él y a Vegeta de que eran hermanos también les había dicho que sus padres estaban vivos. Tenia muchas preguntas en la cabeza y entre ellas solo una cosa clara,irían a buscarlos. Se levanto del césped en donde estaba sentado y voló hacia C.C. Tenia que hablarlo con su ahora hermano para ir los dos junto con llegar fue recibido con alegría por Bulma.

-Hola Goku,¿Que te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a buscar a Vegeta,no es verdad?- Goku asintió con una sonrisa.

-Mamá ¿Quien es?- Pregunto Trunks curioso desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Tu tío- se limito a responder haciendo que Trunks se acercara a la puerta a saludar.

-Hola! Papá esta en el jardín-

-Gracias- fue lo ultimo que dijo Goku antes de teletransportarse al lado del antes ya nombrado.

-Hola hermano,veras te vine a decir y preguntar algo. He estado pensando y cuando Kayla nos dijo que eramos hermanos también nos dijo que nuestros padres seguían vivos,por eso te venía a preguntar,¿vendras con nosotros a buscarlos?-

Hubo silencio hasta que Vegeta al fin hablo.

\- Primero,no soy tu hermano. Segundo es imposible que hayas pensado y tercero claro que iré,tendré que hablar con mi padre seriamente-

-Yupiii,iré a decirle a Bulma que nos prepare una nave y también iré a buscar a Kayla,partiremos mañana. Adiós-

/

Este es el prologo de la segunda parte de la historia,de ahí que haya sido muy cortita.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	19. Empezamos el viaje

Espero que les guste el capitulo y perdonen la tardanza.

/

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte anunciando un nuevo dia. Todo el mundo dormia ya que era domingo y nadie trabajaba,bueno todo el mundo dormia menos tres saiyans,un semisayan y una simple humana.

-Bueno ya podemos partir,la nave esta lista y con coordenadas puestas- dijo la saiyajin.

-Nos vemos Bulma- dijo Goku subiendo a la nave junto a su hermana y dejando al peliflama junto a su esposa y su hijo.

-Adios- dijo el saiyan haciendo el gesto saiyajin de despedida.

-Adios papa- le dijo su hijo haciendo el mismo gesto.

-Vegeta,espera!- dijo la humana deteniendo el andar de su marido- Cuidate y ten cuidado,si?- le dijo y le planto un dulce beso en los labios provocando que el saiyan se sonrojara y subiera la nave que,en segundos,desaparecio de la vista de los que se habian quedado en tierra.

-Kakarotto vallamos a entrenar- le dijo Vegeta al de cabello alborotado haciendo que este asintiera y le siguiera para entrenar.

Antes de que pudieran entrar a lo que parecia una camara de gravedad pregunto una voy femenina- Y yo? Yo tambien quiero entrenar-

-No- fue la tajante respuesta del mayor.

-Vegeta no seas asi y dejala entrenar con nosotros- dijo el menor.

-He dicho que no-

-Por que? Por que sabes que soy mas fuerte que tu?- pregunto la saiyan intentando que el mayor cayera en su juego y aceptara,pero su plan no funciono.

\- No,no quiero que entrenes ya que no me gustaria dañar a mi hermanita- dijo haciendo énfasis en hermanita.

\- Por muy hermano mayor mio que seas no significa que tenga que obedecer tus ordenes- grito y intento entrar corriendo,a la camara de gravedad,con su velocidad pero fue denetida por una mano.

-He dicho que no,punto- dijo para empujarla hacia atras y entrar en la camara de gravedad.

-Yo si quiero que entrenes con nosotros,pero creo que sera mejor no desobedecer a Vegeta,no me gustaria verlo enfadado- dijo el menor.

\- No te preocupes,esta me la paga- dice haciendo una sonrisa maligna que se podria comparar a la de majin Vegeta.

-Deja de hacer eso,pareces Vegeta y das miedo. No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- fue lo ultimo que dijo Goku antes de entrar en la camara de gravedad.

 _En otro lugar..._

Una mujer de cabello negro hasta los hombros corria un poco malherida por los tan rapido que parecia que la vida le fuese en ello. Freno su apresurado enfrente de una puerta en la que habian manchas de sangre aparte de arañazos y abolladuras. La mujer toco y la abrio la chirriante puerta.

-Brassica,Vegeta,venia a avisarlos de que mi marido dice haber visto una vision. Lo unico que se es que tiene algo que ver con nuestros hijos. Dijo que lo contaria cuando estuviesemos todos ahi- dijo todo lo rapido que pudo con la respiracion agitada.

-Vamos Vegeta,esto tenda que ser interesante y ademas tengo muchisimas ganas de ver a mi hijo,no lo veo desde que tenia 5 anos y lo mandaste con Freezer- dijo Brassica mirando a su marido.

-Te recuerdo que tu tambien querias mandarlo con Freezer- dijo el rey mirando a su esposa quien abria los ojos con sorpresa por lo que acababa de decir su marido. Pronto su cara de sorpresa cambio a una de enojo.

-Como puedes mentir asi?! Yo estuve siempre en contra de que lo mandaramos con Freezer,ademas que siempre tomaste tu todas las decisiones con respecto a nuestro hijo como por ejemplo mandar a Vegeta con Freezer o a Tarble a otro planeta. Yo voy a ir con Gine a ver que pasa con mi querido hijito y si tu no quieres venir pues pudrete en esta puta celda- dijo con enojo cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que hasta salto en mil pedazos.

-Hm,idiota- dijo el rey para tumbarse en su cama y dormir un rato.

Gine y Brassica andaron hasta otra celda donde Bardock,el padre de Goku y Raditz,se encontraba meditando mientras esperaba a las mujeres.

\- Hola Bardock,me podrias decir que pasa con mi hijo,esta bien? Le paso algo? Que pasa?-

-Calmate Brassica,a tu hijo no le pasa nada,es mas esta de camino junto con Kakarotto y junto a una chica,tambien saiyajin,que no conozco-dijo Bardock viendo como a las dos mujeres se les ilumino la cara de felicidad.

\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen mucho la tardanza,intentare actualizar todos los fics.

Dejen una rewier y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


End file.
